ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team
Overview The Pokemon World was destroyed, Ash, Misty, Brock, James, May, Cilan, Tracey, Iris, and Dawn were chosen by the Great Rift, a living portal that sent them to a whole new world of New Avalon. Ash is mutated into a Pokeman similar to Mewtwo called Ashemis Prime, Misty is mutated into Statrfire- later Star Prime and becomes Ash's wife, Brock mutates into the Second Mr. Fantastic, James into the new Joker, May becomes Raven, Cilan into the massive Chimera, Tracey into the quick Streak, Iris into Color Girl, Dawn becomes the half human, half Dragon, Jinx, and Max becomes Mr. Sinister's Son Power Bend. They vow to protect their new home Pokopulis, from the forces of Man-Dragon. Characters 'Pokesquad (Red)' Pokesquad Blue Team (young rookies) Yellow Group (Delta) Green Group (Gamma) Supporting Characters *D.W.A.R.F. (John Rhys Davies) - the Dwarf like hero who one time believed the Pokesqaud was a group of Glory hogs, but then realized that they are heroes, he is a strong one for a Dwarf, in a mechasuit. *Dr. Rampage (Travis J. Gould) - he is Ash's long lost brother, He blames Dr. Patrick Zoaid for his mutation, and he considers Ash his brother, and he refused Ash's proposal as a Squaddie politley! *Selina Olk (Lacey Chalbert) - She is Pokopulis's head reporter, she is trying to solve the mystery of Retrocorp, and find evidence of what they are up to, she is an ally of the Pokesquad *Kaldor (Kari Wahlgren) - the Jungle girl, she is the one who often helps the Pokesqaud with any part of the jungle they need to go to! *Elite Four *Dr. Corneilius Chanticleer (Howard McGillan) *Odette Serena Swan/ The Swan (Kari Wahlgren) **Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Dennis Quaid) - leader, Red **Adam Grayskull/ He-Man (Cam Clarke) Blue **Peter Parker/ Spider - Man (Jason Marsden) Green **Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman (Tia Carrere) Yellow *Draco Prime (Sean Connery) - mentor of the Pokesqaud, and the one that forms the groups to help make a difference in the Pokemon World it is now! *Dr. Strange (Xander Berkley) - he is an old friend of the team, and the one who taught May to control her powers *Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - the god of Thunder *Flash (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - he helps train Tracy on his speed powers *Captain America (Brian Bloom) Project Unicorn *Dr. Amanda Almalthea (Laura San Giamco) - she is the scientist ally of the Pokesqaud! **Lilly Anders/ Light-Fire (Mary Elizebeth McGlynn) - Misty's Sister, and Almalthea's top student! **Helga Sinba/ Fire-Lass (Heather Hogan) - She is also a member of the Legion of Super Heroes! **Olson Hernendez/ Uni-Kight (Daniel Riordan) - He is their version of Mandroid! **Grove-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) - a Groveback man, who acually is the muscle! **Alejandro Polongo/ Crystal Butterfly (Eric Bauza) - He is the boxer of the group! **Trey Hu/ Druk (Troy Baker) - half Man, half Chinese Dragon hero! **Klaus Vorchin/ Uni-Curn (Wally Kurth) - an Utrom with a one eye, and an arch-rival of Cynatron! **Lt. Sebastian Surge/ Cobra Commando (Bruce Greenwood) - Gym Leader of Vermillion City, and a soldier of Project Unicorn! **Trogdor (Keith Szarabajka) - a Charazard man, whom often gets ina fight with Crystal Butterfly! **Veruca Dante/ Vixen II (Tara Jayne) - the second female to become Vixen! The Elite Guard Gold Group (Season 2) allies Pokesquad Silver Pokesquad Crystal Pokesquad Ruby (Season 3 allies and the original Red Group) Pokesquad Sapphire Pokesquad Emerald Pokesquad Indigo Pokesquad Diamond (Season 4 allies) Pearl Squad (Season 4 allies) Platnium Squad (Season 4 allies) Pokesquad Black (Season 5 allies) Pokesquad White (The Second Group) Pokesquad Gray Pokesquad Omega Group (Orange) Dark Pokesquad Pokesquad Ultimatum Pokesquad Boot Camp! Villains *Man-Dragon/Drake Roark Simmons (Travis J.Gould) - main antagonist!, and has the ability of Shapeshifting into a Golden Man/ Dragon! *Butch Quartz/Quartzon (Mark Hamill) - Man-Dragon's Herald and Close friend! *Emperor Clarwal (Clancy Brown) - main antagonist of season 2! *Vlad Valmont/Destroyer (David Sobolov) - main antagonist of season 3! *Thomas Pierce/Dark Master (Eric Bauza) - main antagonist of season 4! *Dark Four **Slade Wilson/Sladhis Cachan (Jeremy Irons) **Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) **Kang (Jonathan Freeman) **Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell) *Brainiac Coyote (Jonathan Frakes, Corey Burton, Ashley Johnson) -season 2 main antagonist! Red Group Percepticons Blue Group Percepticons Delta Percepticons Green Percepticon (Gamma) Percepticon Elite Guard Percepticon Gold (Season 2) villains Percepticon Silver (Season 2) villains Percepticon Crystal Percepticon Ruby Percepticon Sapphire Percepticon Emerald Percepticon Diamond Percepticon Pearl Percepticon Platinum Percepticon Indigo Pecepticon Black Percepticon White Percepticon Gray Percepticon Omega Percepticon Ultimatum Light Percepticons Other Heroes and Villains Terrible Trio *Carmen Waltz/ Fox (Laura San Giamco) *Tyson Jordon/ Shark (Rick D. Wasserman) *Leonidas McCaw/ Vulture (Dan Povenmire) Royal Flush Gang (David Kane) *David Kane/ King (Jim Piddock) *Otis Beth/ Jack (Jeff Bennett) *A.C.E. (Tom Kane) *Eva Rymes/Queen (Crystal Scales) *Tiana Rymes/ Ten (Miss Kittie) Red Imp (Paul Reubins) Russia's Finest (Allies) The Bird Walk Club List of Villains in Pokopulis Syndicates (Either than Percepticons) Kronos Knights Pirates of the Flying Ducthman *Davey Jones (Frank Welker) *Captain Snake-Eyes (John DiMaggio) *Captain Archmedes Ragu (Danny Mann) *The Pirate (Dee Bradley Baker) *Siren Song (Candi Milo) *Psycho-Pirate (Dan Castelleneta) *Cyber-Hook (Corey Burton) *Reckon-ire (John DiMaggio) *Scorp (Fred Tatasciore) *Orc-Fish (Troy Baker) Legion of Mordor *Sauron (Ron Perlman) *Melkor Morgoth (Peter Stormare) *Garbolua the Dark Elf (Peri Gilpin) *Balrog (Troy Baker) *Fan Shard (John DiMaggio) *Crothrot (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Grima Wormtongue (James Hong) *Ring-Wraith (James Horan) *Cold Drake (Dee Bradley Baker) *Scatha (Venessa Marshall) The Volts Clan *The Volter (Travis J. Gould) *Lord Vulton (Jeffery Tambor) *Princess Neon (Kari Wahlgren) *Electron (Vyvian Pham) *Electromite (Jeff Bennett) Project Harpy Corps *Cilan Morse/ Chimera (Fred Tatasciore) Former Member *Cress Morse/ Cerberus (Dee Bradley Baker) *Chili Morse/ Hydra I (Steven Blum) *Orochi (James Sie) Leader of the Organization *Manticore (Fred Tatasciore) *Minotaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Medusa (Lauren Tom) Escaped *Owen Burke/ Cyclops (Troy Baker) *Cockatrice (Carlos Alazraqui) *Hyperion (Travis Willingham) friend of Chimera *Unicorn (Venessa Marshall) *Genie (Neil Dickson) *Yeti (Paul St. Peter) The Pandemonium *Elias Pandora/ Dr. Pandemonium (Ian Buchnan) *Sirsci (Sali Richardson Whitefield) *Lord Colgort (Jason C. Miller) *Judge Roland Skull (Neal McDonough) Z.I.N.C. (Zooming, International, Nationwide, Criminal Minds) *Black Ton (Corey Burton) *Ice Viper (Brian Poshen) *El Vipra (Candi Milo) *Kron (Michael Kopsa) *Red Ninja (Yuri Lowenthal) *Celion (Dee Bradley Baker) *Chameleon Monster (Fred Tatasciore) *Zuniceratops (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Raptorn (Cameron Rhodes) *Slimu (Dee Bradley Baker) Episodes Season 1: 2014 Season 2 This season has 29 episodes Cast *Matthew Broderick - Ash Ketchum/ Ashemis Prime *Tim Curry - Gary Oak/ Gelvarod, Lord Karn, Extron, Dr. Raptor *Jodi Benson - Misty Ketchum/ Star Prime, Black Cobra, Catwoman *Angelina Jolie - Daisy Oak/ Blackfire Maximus, Dr. Britney Zylene *Robin Williams - Brock Richards/ Mr. Fantastic, Prof. Sumdac *David Thewlis - Prof. Jeff Elm Huebinder/ Cyber *Martin Short - James Naipier/ Joker II *Gary Oldman - Dr. Robert E. Conrad/ Dr. Unkown, Com. Gordon, Ruber *Jeff Bridges - Alan Ketchum/ Raider Prime *Travis J. Gould - Drake Roark Simmons/ Man-Dragon, The Volter, Starscream, Venom, Dr. Rampage Recurring Cast *Mark Hamill - Lord Quartzon, Hexes, Dr. Doom *Jennifer Hale - Dawn Simmons/ Jinx, Delia Ketchum/ Care-Woman, She-Saint, Selina Olk! *Fred Tatasciore - Cilan Morse/ Chimera, General Kronos Gasket, Manticore, Lord Zooa, Hulk, Gorilla Grodd, Ring-Tone, Pokesqaud Computor, Scorp *Clancy Brown - Von Phrokon, Count Ragon, Emperor Clarwal, Megatron, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Dr. Green, Sir Lance, Blue Centurian *Steven Blum - Tracey Sketchit/ The Streak, Barracuda, Batman, Hydra, Wolverine, Commander Cindark, Hydra *Tara Strong - May Roth/ Raven, Queen Saxon, Dr. Bizarre, Crimson Dragon, Snakehead,The Sorceress, Young Ash Ketchum *Diedrich Bader - Aratron, Dull Prime, Percepticon Computer, Green Lantern Guy Gardner *Kevin Michael Richardson - Regidon, Crothrot, Blazehunk, Clawar, Weaponsman, Golobulis, Nekron, Black Panther, Obulis, King Gear, Minotaur, Lord One-Eye *Katie Griffin - Iris Jane/ Color-Girl, Stallion, Black Mamba *Corey Burton - Cynatron, Memlok, My'Andar, Odin, General Rune, Junk Man,Brainiac *Quinton Flynn - Dr. Crayfish, Soundmage, Cail Troopers *Will Friedle - Max Roth/ Power Bend. Ocean Officer, Human Torch, Iceman *James Remar - Cyberdon, Zephyr, Unitron *Robin Atkin Downes - Shadow Emperor, King Kronos Crank,Mystic Kronos Skeksis, Dr. Patrick Zoaid *Venessa Marshall - Flying Manta, Black Widow, Dr. Andrea Craft, Flamewheel, Unicorn, Scatha *Jeremy Irons - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke/ Sladhis Cachan *Jonathan Freeman - Kang *Pat Carroll - Granny Goodness *Malcolm McDowell - Lord Drildrax, Skelletor *Jack Faustino - Molecule Man *John DiMaggio - Plimdax, Grey Gargoyle, Hunter Kronos Jack, Smog, Captain Snake-Eyes, Fan Shard *Dee Bradley Baker - Zorgonops, Pirate, Cold Drake, Cerberus, Spider-Master, *Richard Doyle - Lord Virus *Graham McTavish - The Graththith *Jeffery Combs - Gamma Lord, Brian Den *Jonathan Adams - Apocalypse King, Black Panther, Lord Jorgon Jones of Kronos *David Kaye - Shadow King, Glactus *Tom Kane - Baron Kin, Emperor Clinx, Coach Burke *Don Francks - Dagirth *Anthony Hopkins - Prof. Oak *Ben Kingsley - F.R.O.7, Mandarin *Maurice LaMarche - DarkMatter, Vertigo Guest Stars *Mickey Rourke - General Ronclar *Julian McMahon - Percepticon Commander *Hugo Weaving - Zorca *Liem Neeson - Darksis *Mark Strong - General Payne *Tom Hardy - Torzain *Tom Hiddleston - Prince Proctor *Thomas Hayden Church - Zork, Ultron *Julia Roberts - Vigilante Queen *Leonard Nemoy - M.A.K.U.T.A. *Tom Felton - Iron Eagle *Ray Winstone - Markhis Cachan/ Beowulf *George Clooney - Lord Maximus *Angus MacFadyen - King Walron *Chris Hemsworth - Lord Chilldar, Thor *Chris Evans - Captain Banner, Captain America *Samuel L. Jackson - Sulfur-Master, Nick Fury *Robert Downey Jr. - Hard Valor *Megan Fox - Star Sapphire/ Gina Cathy *Christopher Lee - Ross Robinson/ Haggardhis Cachan *Weird Al Yancovik - Sleepy Joe! *Eric Thompson - Orlan Category:Superheroes Category:Transformers series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Something similar to Transformers Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2013 edtion) Category:DC Animated Universe (Tragould) Category:Crossovers Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama